


HOW SOON IS NOW?

by Queenoftheuniverse



Series: CLUBBING [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beer, M/M, Snogging, Sudden hand job in a toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John springs Sherlock snogging at a club and gets a rage-on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bofurlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/gifts).



CLUBBING

ONE

HOW SOON IS NOW?

I AM HUMAN AND I NEED TO BE LOVED

John Watson was actually enjoying himself. The clubs music was loud, the lights all flashy but he was by no means the oldest in here. The music was actually from his teen hood. He had a few drinks in him and girls were flirting. It was better than he expected. Been a long time since he had gone clubbing, and tonight was a good night to come.

Sipping on his €8.00 Imported beer bottle John scanned the room, watching the dance floor and checking out the better looking people. Maybe he would pull, maybe he would dance, maybe he would just get buzzed and go home happy to miserable Sherlock and his...

John choked on his beer. A little bit went up his nose. Across the dance floor, near one of the red pillars that held the mezzanine floor for the DJ,were two men kissing. Not only kissing but snogging. 

That was not the problem....

Tongues everywhere, hands all over, really going at it. 

Even that was not the problem.

One of the men was a gorgeous blonde in military uniform, buff and sexy with forearms like hams. 

That was definitely not the problem.

The problem was the other man. 

The dark curly haired, purple shirted, tall, thin pale other man.

Sherlock Holmes was in a club, snogging a man!

John had assumed Sherlock was Asexual, or at least, not bothered by the normal urges that plagued John Watson at regular intervals. But the total abandon in which he was snogging the military gentleman in his arms defused that assumption.

"Oh my fuck..." Watson whispered. And then he became aware of a hotness in his belly, a hotness that spread south and woke up his resting cock. "The faaaaaq...?" he added, and looked down at his treacherous, not as Hetch as he first thought, crotch.

Over the dance floor the army man slid his big hands down to cup Sherlocks tight arse in those gorgeous black pants he insisted on wearing everywhere and Johns face flushed with desire and...well fuck, a bit of jealous rage. Jealous RAGE!!! He was pissed off that Sherlock had never said, never told him...never made a move on his flatmate in all the time they had lived together. What was he, chopped liver? He was a gorgeous, sexy...fucking hell, he was an ex-army man himself!!!

Sherlocks head was thrown back now, eyes closed, as his military snogger kissed his way over the detectives beautiful neck, the same swan neck that had kept Johns eyes riveted on many an occasion.

"Buggery fuck!" Watson hissed.

Sherlock pressed his forehead to his partner and said a few words. He was squeezed in a rough all-bicep hug and kissed on the nose. Sherlock laughed and the army man let him go. Sherlock turned and, as he began to walk away, his gorgeous arse was slapped by the blonde who had the temerity to look away innocently as Sherlock snapped his head back. Sherlock laughed again and the grip on Johns bottle became almost suicidal.

Sherlock threaded his way through the throng, passing words with a few people, excusing himself, dodging around other snogging or dancing couples. John saw where he was headed. The men's room. He slammed his bottle on the bar and was casing Sherlock without even thinking about it for more than a nano second.

By the time John was right behind Sherlock he was just pushing the door open to go in. John slid right up to him and used his Afghanistan Stalker skills to 'encourage' ( that is, roughly body-push) Sherlock inside without so much as a ripple in the air.

"What-" Sherlock choked, but then found himself herded into a cubical and the door locked behind him.

"Don't turn around." John hissed, once again crowding Sherlocks back.

"John?"

"Don't 'John' me you whore." John hissed in Sherlocks ear

"John, what-"

"Put your hands on the wall in front of you." John ordered in his deep Military tone. 

"God..." Sherlock choked and instantly obeyed. John felt a frisson in his cock at how fast Sherlocks hands went up. He clasped Sherlocks hips in his strong fingers, ramming his obvious hardness into that gorgeous black clothed arse. 

"I have been in the flat for a year you fuck!" he spat then. "My uniform, my dog tags, all there, in the flat. My blond fucking HAIR Sherlock! And here you are, mouth fucking my fucking TWIN you cock teasing slut!"

Sherlock moaned and wriggled his hips back on Johns hardness. John unzipped just the fly of Sherlocks gorgeous trousers and dug out Sherlocks rock hard cock.

"Did he do this to you, bitch?" John spat.

"No, John, your voice...oh my God..." Sherlock shivered as John began to stroke his cock hard, with no build up. "Oh my GOD John!"

Sherlock buckled at the knees slightly, resting his head back on Johns shoulder. John clamped him to his chest and stroked harder.

Sherlock moaned and began to pant, and John could feel the pulse in Sherlocks gorgeous throat.

"Snogging him with that hot mouth of yours, those lips like sin, all over him..." John continued to snarl in Sherlocks ear. Sherlock moaned again, saying Johns name like silk, his whole being shuddering, fucking Johns ever quickening fist.

"Letting his filthy hands touch your perfect arse..."

"Oh John John-" Sherlock panted. "I can't stop-"

"Mouth fucking him with that velvet tongue.."

"Oh! John!" Sherlock choked, and John slammed his warm hand over Sherlocks perfect, moaning, slutty mouth as Sherlock shuddered and came hard, spilling himself over Johns hand, jerking as spasm after spasm hit him, sagged against Johns chest, moaning into the meat of Johns hand, on Johns shoulder, John John John...

When he was drained and dry, John let him go. Sherlock staggered. The cold of the door opening and then slamming closed hit him before he could right himself.

John ran out of the toilets, grabbing a paper towel to wipe Sherlock from his hand, from every finger, from his palm and wrist.

It was only when the cold hit his face he realised he was crying.

#


	2. YOU GO HOME AND YOU CRY AND YOU WANT TO DIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock explains to John a few home truths and then they do it. Man, do they ever, the dirty little widgets!

CLUBBING

ONE

HOW SOON IS NOW?

CHAPTER TWO: YOU GO HOME AND YOU CRY AND YOU WANT TO DIE

John had been locked in his room for 10 minutes by the time Sherlock came tap tap tapping.

"Fuck off Sherlock!" he yelled, perhaps a little louder than he expected to, such was his anguish.

He heard little clicks at the door handle.

"No use picking the lock Sherlock, I pushed my bureau in front of the door." 

The clicking stopped. There were footsteps walking away.

"Prat." John muttered, and went back to just sitting on his bed. 

Before he pushed the bureau against his door he had dug out his old dog tags which he now held hard in his fist. 

They clinked invitingly. 

When he had worn these he felt part of something, part of a big wide team. Now, he had nothing. He didn't even know Sherlock was gay. And appeared to have a boyfriend.

"Fuck dammit. I am a cock." John spat at himself. 

Sherlock was not his type. His type were chartered accountants and rugby players. Like Ben and Adam at school and Carlton in Chiswick. Even that hunky Rhys at Uni. All suit wearing Rugby boys. NOT tall pale thin public school boys with Aspergers and a giant coat. 

But when he had seen Sherlock lip locked with Captain Amazeballs all his repressed sexual feelings towards his amazing flatmate had come bubbling to the surface like boiling lava. 

 

Thinking:

Sherlock hard over his voice, Sherlock doing as he was told, Sherlocks slick skin beneath is fist.

"Oh don't you DARE!" he yelled as his thickening cock. "Stupid fucking cock of a cock."

"John, these dramatics really must stop." came Sherlocks voice from the window. 

Fuck! He hadn't locked the damn window! Hadn't even closed it and now the long coat wearing lanky detective was sliding in like that anaconda in Harry Potter, curling up on his bed, as lithe as a gymnast.

"Sherlock, I really don't want to see anyone right now." John sighed, "Not exactly proud of myself. Need to wallow." 

He looked away from Sherlock as the bed rocked. Sherlock summersaulted to his side.

"What was that all about, back at the club?" Sherlock asked then.

"Which bit? The One Direction songs, or the hand job rape in the toilet?" John snorted.

"The commanding and infinitely most beautiful hand job I have ever had in a toilet." Sherlock said. "John....tell me."

"I saw you kissing that guy."

"Captain Shornbottom"

"I don't want to know his name!!!, John shouted. "I am fucked in the head enough without knowing his...wait, Captain Shornbottom? His name is Captain Shornbottom?" 

"Yes. Michael Shorn-"

"No!!!!" John snapped. "Thing is, when I saw you and him snogging, I got....jealous."

"Why?"

"Because I am Army, and you never kissed me like that!" Johns hand shook, he was grabbing his dog tags so tightly.

"You have never given any indication that you like me that way." Sherlock said then.

"You have never given any indication you like ANYTHING that way." John mumbled.

"I can assure you I do." Sherlock said then and John snorted.

"I could tell."

"Why do you think I was snogging Michael tonight?" Sherlock asked.

"Ohhhh Sherlock, soooo many answers spring to mind." John laughed bitterly. "You were horny, you like to snog in public, you wanted a root, you like your arse smacked..." he paused "You love him..." he added, quieter.

"No, I was snogging that big bad Army man at the club because the big bad Army man I have at home never looked at me twice."

John swallowed slowly and turned to face Sherlock, faces mere inches apart. Those jungle cat eyes stared deeply into his ice blue. His face flushed when he saw such want in them, an emotion he had never seen in Sherlock before. Sherlock grabbed his free hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel my heart." he whispered, and John could. It was strong, and really fast. He could see the pulse echoed on Sherlocks pounding jugular set in that beautiful suckable neck. "You do this to me every day. Every damn day John. Making tea, reading the paper, when you are slick from the shower and just in a towel..." Sherlock swallowed then and closed his eyes, his heart skipping. "those damn towels..."

John suddenly grabbed Sherlocks face and crushed a kiss on those beautiful tempting sinful lips, lips that had teased his dreams for months. His tongue strained for Sherlocks tongue, the tongue he watched lick stamps, pop out when he was concentrating, cause words of hurt to incompetents. 

That very tongue now slid straight up to meet Johns and John moaned in pure rushing lust.

John forced Sherlock down onto the bed without breaking the heated kiss. Sherlocks hands gripped Johns shoulders as he deepened the kiss, sucking on Johns bottom lip, nipping it, fucking Johns mouth with his jaw, his tongue.

Johns brain went all fuzzy with the beautiful sounds Sherlock was making. Little sounds, involuntary and just so hot! Moans and mewls and gasps. John curled his arms around Sherlocks shoulders and flopped his whole weight on Sherlocks body, sucking at Sherlocks tongue and rutting his hard cock on Sherlocks body.

"Fuck, John..." Sherlock groaned, almost sounding in pain as he matched Johns thrust for one of his own. "John, please..."

"What do you want?" John moaned. "What do you need?"

"Order me, like in the toilets when you fist fucked me.."

Those dirty words from Sherlocks perfect lips caused John a moments lust-filled blankness.

He sat up, removing his outer shirt, leaving the tight white shirt on underneath. He slipped his dog tags on and grinned as Sherlock gasped, his eyes slitting with lust.

"Oh yes..."

"You dirty fuck..." John smiled, tracing Sherlocks parted, red lips with his thumb. Then he slid two fingers into Sherlocks mouth. "Suck..." he ordered.

Sherlock moaned and, staring straight into Johns smirk, began to suck and lick Johns fingers as of they were chocolate covered lollipops. John could not keep his eyes off Sherlocks mouth, working his fingers. Those bow lips rounded on his hand made him think of other places he would like them. Other larger, hotter places. 

John removed the fingers and got off Sherlock in one swift move, making his dog tags jingle and Sherlock moan softly. He crossed to the chest across his room and opened a drawer.

"Take your trousers and pants shoes and socks off." he ordered. "and the coat. Leave the shirt on."

He heard Sherlock hurry to obey as he rattled around his top drawer. He found the lube and turned back. Sherlock was pants free and just shucking out of his Belstaff and scarf.

Sherlock lay back on the coat like a Jack Dawson French girl. John marched back, straddled Sherlock again and left the lube by Sherlocks head. There were more interesting bits of his flatmate to play with now.

John unbuttoned the top three buttons of Sherlocks shirt, causing the detective to wiggle a bit. John paused..then undid another three. Then he used his hands on Sherlocks skin to sliiiiiiiide the shirt open,revealing two hard nipples just begging to be played with.

"Mm mm mm Detective Holmes...you look good enough to eat."

"Do it!" Sherlock hissed. "Please..."

"Oh but where first, everything looks so good..." John said, trailing his fingers up Sherlocks ribs and along his belly. Sherlock sucked his breath in, and pulled his hands to the side of his head, palms up, giving John a sideward coy glance. 

"Anywhere John. Touch me anywhere...please..."

John fell forward, pinning Sherlocks wrists and growling. He pushed his way through Sherlocks hair to the hot pulse he saw throbbing and bit him. Hard. Right there...

Sherlock yelped, arching and moaned desperately.

"John...yes, hurt me.."

John bit him again, and sucked.

"More, please, hurt me more!" Sherlock begged.

"God, you're killing me!" John groaned, and attacked Sherlocks hot neck with all of his mouth. Teeth, tongue, lips...

The more John hurt Sherlock the quieter the detective begged until his desperate pleas were mere whispers. His whole body arched, his hands twisted under Johns strong grip, but he thrust his neck into Johns mouth, begging for more pain, more hurt, more John.

John turned his attention to the other side of Sherlocks neck, and the process repeated itself until Sherlock was a quivering hot mess.

John sat back up to admire his work. Sherlock, panting, stared at him through lust-slit eyes. John loved the way he looked, so messy and fucked, begging to be used by him. 

The power was intoxicating.

John used his knees in between Sherlocks thighs to part the detectives long legs. He then hopped over and place himself at Sherlocks hot hard groin, making sure Sherlocks knees were bent so he could get adequate access to the centre of Sherlock...when the time came...he grinned at his own teasing.

He reached for a pillow, demanded Sherlock raise his hips, and shoved it under, doubled up, to make Sherlocks hips thrust up invitingly.

Then John snaked up Sherlocks belly, licking and kissing until he got to his hard neglected nipples.

He licked one in long strokes, and rolled the other in his thumb and pointer finger. Poor Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back and making his abused throat sting.

"Fuck me Captain Watson. Fuck me please!"

John took his time lapping at Sherlocks super sensitive nipple, making it feel good while making the other one hurt. Sherlock shivered and bucked but John refused to stop working at the same pace.

"John, you are killing meeeee..."

"Sorry Sherlock, but you are just so pretty, I have to play with all of you."

"Fuck playing, fuck me!" Sherlock cried out.

"I think if you had you so pliant under you, you would want to lick and play with you too.." John told him, and switched to licking to red hotness of the tortured nipple, and abusing the slick wetness of the nub he had spent much time licking. Sherlock moaned and shivered, threading his hands into Johns hair.

"John, please! I need to have you inside me!"

"Mmmm, yes please. That sounds wonderful. In a minute, I am busy..."

Lick

Lick

Lick

"John, my God, fuck me!!!"

"Hush baby, oh your nipples are so delightful."

Suck

Lick

Lick

"Johhhhnnnn!!!!!"

"God your skin..." John sighed, now trailing kisses and licks to Sherlocks trembling soft stomach.

"Use your mouth on me please John, suck me, lick me, my cock is-"

John kissed the sopping wet head of Sherlocks cock and Sherlock about shook off the bed.

"AHHH!" he screamed, trying to thrust his cock into Johns dancing mouth. "John no more, I can't take it, please, fuck me, suck me, let me come!"

"Silly Sherlock, you're mine. I will do things to you, dirty things, and then I might let you come."

"I have never...wanted...anything more than I want...you...right now, John!" Sherlock gasped over swallows and moans. 

Johns tongue lapped at Sherlocks straining cock and the poor boy arched his back but still could not get his cock in Johns mouth, even with his demanding hands on Johns head. 

John was stronger. 

He was the boss. 

He was in control.

Still gently lapping the head of Sherlocks cock, John uncapped the lube and squeezed some directly onto Sherlocks hole. He used his blunt doctor fingers to smooth it all over as Sherlock froze in a sudden overload of senses.

"Oh God, get me wet John, slick me, fuck me, take me!!"

"You are quite a little whore Mister Holmes" John snickered and slid one finger I side Sherlock. Sherlock choked on his own spit and moaned wantonly. 

"Oh yes John, inside me!"

"So tight and hot Sherlock." John said. "My cock is going to love pounding you."

"ooooOOOOoooo John hush, you will make me come just with your filthy mouth!"

John slid another slick finger in and Sherlocks greedy hole accommodated him quite nicely. So he slid a third in. Sherlock appeared not to notice. So he removed all his fingers, unzipped his fly and lubed up his own cock. He Sherlocks satiny penis into his mouth so suddenly Sherlock forgot to breathe. A couple of hard sucks and Sherlock jibbered.

Then John moved up,used his hand to guide his cock to Sherlocks hole, and pushed in...just lightly.

"Yes yes yes John God yes!" Sherlock indicated he might like Johns cock inside him in a subtle way. 

"Look at me Sherlock." John demanded. " I want to see your eyes as I take you this first time..."

"God!" was all poor Sherlock could gasp and he settled his alien eyes onto Johns. Johns cock breached Sherlock but his eyes saw nothing but his flatmates desperate stare.

He slid his wet slick cock maddeningly slowly into Sherlocks fluttering hole, gliiiiiding in slowly but constantly. Sherlocks lips went slack and his eyes dulled and his moan was long and deep, drawn out.

Johns joined in.

Sherlock was tight and hot, wet and slick, deep and open. John filled him to the hilt then paused, settling over his lovers chest, his elbows tight alongside Sherlocks ribs. Sherlock hitched his knees up and crossed his feet over Johns hips, opening himself up wider to a now gasping John.

John could not catch his breath. He had to ride out the twitch in his cock or he would have come right then, so overwhelmed with lust was he. He breathed through his nose, refused to look at Sherlock until his cock calmed down.

Then...

He thrust in an inch.

Sherlock mewled.

"John.. Can you feel me, so wet and wanting. Fuck me. Pound me. Fuck me John!"

Sherlocks debauched eyes met Johns, hooked them, would not let them go. He whispered so quietly only John could hear..

"Take me."

With a rough growl John did just that. He moved inside Sherlock, built up to a pace he was comfortable with and then snapped his hips with every forward thrust. His balls tightened and his vision swam. Sherlock moaned beneath him, eyes locked to Johns, hair quivering with every massive thrust. 

Some madness came over John, and, as much as he wanted to love Sherlock,he wanted to hurt him. 

So he did. 

He fucked Sherlock so hard that the detective grunted in lustful pain with every thrust, fingers trying in vein to grab at Johns shirt, or the sheets, or Johns face but without being able to see anything but Johns wonderful, bright, lust blown eyes it was too hard to make purchase anything useful to increase the friction.

Then...

John rolled his hips on every piston-like thrust, bringing his hard cock in direct contact with Sherlocks prostate. The sounds Sherlock made now were not human, high pitched, desperate, and tore from him without his direct involvement.

"Oh oh oh close fuck fuck fuck..."

"My name fuck you Sherlock say my name!" John hissed into Sherlocks face and Sherlock lost all control. He came in a giant wave, his ropey come shooting past his face.

"Johhhhnnnnnnghghghghhhhh!!!!!!" he wailed, his whole upper body jerking in time to each painful tremor of his wretched cock. 

His wail was joined by Johns as he crashed over the edge into his own massive orgasm, pouring himself into Sherlocks hot hole. The words he said were nonsense, he had lost the ability to even scream in English. His whole body jerked and spasmed, his whole Self pouring through his cock and into Sherlock, pump after pump. 

"Nnghghghmnnnghghhhh!!" he cried and figured that now was a good time to die.

He collapsed onto Sherlocks body. This was accompanied by a wet squishy squelch, a combination of slick sweat and thick come. His breathing was tortured, matching Sherlocks in its ragged desperation.

"So...." He gasped to Sherlock. "Wanna go again?"

"I'm dead." Sherlock said, his voice raspy. 

"Okay. I'll give you a minute then..." John answered.

But really all they did was fall asleep in their own muck and filth, clinging happily to each other. 

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW SOON IS NOW is a song by The Smiths, the quintessential Johnlock band. The chapter titles are lines from said and aforementioned song.


End file.
